Frisk's Tale Through The Underground
by dog66670
Summary: Frisk was mistreated by her real mother and now she's running away. She ran up Mount Ebott and fell right through. Will she survive? Who will she meet along the way? Will she make friends? Family?
1. Mom

**Author's Note**

Hey guys please know this is my first fanfic and well I love books and writing. This will be continued and it won't have just the regular undertale theme to it. There will be different words used and a lot more feeling is what i'm hoping to get out. Thanks for reading guys and gals. Take Care!

Frisk was running very, very fast. Running from her. She could hear her yelling. Yelling for her to come back so she could punish her. She kept going up the mountain, up Mount Ebott. She ran through branches and vines. Her sneakers were squeaky from the rainy land. She had no idea what she'd find besides the town legends of monsters living up there. She believed in the tale though it didn't scare her. She was determined to get away. Then, she lost her footing, and then came the falling.

Frisk was light headed, and had the wind knocked out of her. She didn't know how she survived the very long drop. Then a thought came to her mind. Maybe she was finally free. Free from that wicked woman who would torture her in that house where no one would help. Frisk decided that it would be best if she carried on. After looking around a bit she saw an arched door way and, seeing as it was the only way to go, she went through.

She then heard a high pitched voice and soon found the owner. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!", said the owner of the high pitched voice who was indeed, to Frisk's surprise, a smiling Flower. "Hmmm... You're new to the underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Frisk didn't know if she should trust the flower. He seemed to be her best option as of right now though. So she put her trust into the flower who seemed so kind. **She was dead wrong.**

"Are you ready? Here we go!" Frisk felt a weird feeling in her stomach, as if she was losing something close. She then saw what it was. Her heart was flying out of her body. Then she heard Flowey's voice again. "See that heart? That is your soul! The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can go strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk was beginning to go wary of the flower. Something didn't seem right.. she just didn't see what was wrong. Then Flowey started speaking again. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here LOVE is shared through little white _friendliness pellets_. Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

Little white things, that she was guessing were _friendliness pellets_ floated into the air, and started flying at Frisk. Frisk knew something was off. She dodged them very well for her small size. Flowey's face grew sinister. "Hey buddy.", he said with a sly tone, "You missed them. Lets try again, okay?" Again she dodged the white things with full on grace and balance that she didn't know she had.

Flowey looked impatient. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? _**RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!**_

She dodged them again, realizing the flower's true intentions. Flowey made a face she's never seen before. An angry, sly sort of smirk she doesn't really want to ever see again. _"You know whats going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."_ , he said all the words slowly as if she couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

A circle of the pellets formed around her. There was no escape. " **Die** ", he said it in such a calm way as the pellets began to circle in very slowly. She figured he wanted her to have a slow painful death, but as the bullets were a few inches away from her, they disappeared. Flowey's expression was shocked. She then saw what shocked him. A fireball was hurtling at him.

Flowey was swept aside fire the fireball. Frisk didn't know what to think. Who had saved her? She looked over and saw a woman with a rather kind, motherly look. "What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. What is your name. Frisk, realizing it was finally time for her to speak, managed to croak out "Frisk". She didn't talk much since she really didn't have much to talk about. "What a lovely name. You are the first human to fall down here in a long time. Come with me. I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk was scared at first. The first person she'd met tried to talk them kindly into making her trust them. Though she had a feeling that Flowey was bad. He seemed too eager to get something done. The only eager thing she could sense off Toriel was that she wanted Frisk to like her. Not in a bad way like Flowey did just so he could try to kill her, but in a sort of friendship kind of way. Frisk decided to trust Toriel, with her kind looking smile. Though she wouldn't let her guard down until she was completely sure.

Toriel guided Frisk to a room with red leaves across the floor. There was a glowing yellow thing in the middle of the room. Toriel didn't seem to see it. Frisk went up to touch it. She was suddenly filled with determination to get through this place, but she felt some power from the glowing star thing. She just didn't know what, and just like that they continued on their walk.

Frisk was now in a room with strange button looking things on the floor, a lever on the wall, and a closed door. "Here, allow me to guide you through the ruins' puzzles." She stated it but Frisk felt deep down that it was a question, so she nodded approvingly to Toriel, who smiled brightly. She ran over some of the buttons on the floor in a pattern like way. She then went over to the wall to pull a yellow switch. The door began to open from the sides like an elevator door. Toriel smiled at her then gestured she should follow, so she did. Though, first she looked at a stone thing along the wall with words written on it. It said "Only the fearless may proceed, brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Frisk didn't understand at the time. Though she believed she eventually would. She was very young after all.

She then proceeded on to the next room where she found Toriel standing patiently, her eyes lit up with happiness and a smile. She found that she liked Toriel almost as a mother since she never had a true one herself. "Go along ahead," Toriel said approvingly, "I have marked the correct switches you will need to pull."

Frisk soon found out that she sure did mark them. Large yellow arrows and words saying "Pull this one!" were load and clear enough that she knew which one to pull. Frisk couldn't help but giggle at this act. Perhaps Toriel thought she didn't know how to read and the arrows were necessary. Frisk was a smart girl, and she learned how to read a few years ago.

Pulling the switches caused the spikes blocking her back to sink back into the ground. It was a neat sight considering her _mother_ didn't really let her into the outside world to see new things, but she wanted those thoughts out of her head and she carried on with Toriel.

In the next room Frisk found an odd looking dummy sort of thing that had a cartoon dog shaped face. "Since you are a human living in the underground monsters might attack you. You must be prepared for this situation." Frisk didn't want to hurt anyone or anything, but she listened as Toriel continued to talk. "Please, do not hurt them my child. They do not understand and are afraid of you. Instead of fighting them try reasoning with them. Each monster has a very different personality, but I have only known you for a short period of time and I can already tell that you have a kind soul. I know you won't hurt them. I know you will find what sparks them into trusting you. I know you will make great friends here, but we might as well practice. Head up to that dummy and enter a fight with it, but instead of fighting talk to it."

Frisk did as she was told and went up to the dummy. She again felt that still strange pull of her soul, as Flowey called it, being pulled out of her being. Frisk pulled up all of her manners and smiled brightly at the dummy. She started to say "Hello, my name is Frisk. Pleased to meet you." Her soul gradually started floating back into her body like before. She felt she was getting used to it, but it would take time. Toriel looked at her smiling proudly, and just like that they continued on once more.

They started walking through a room with a strange path on the floor. There was a croak, and out of no where she was pounced on by a frog looking creature. Her soul started floating out again and she realized that the frog had started a fight with her. She started thinking for a moment and then decided to stay calm, and talk to the frog. "Hello, I like your eyes.", Frisk managed to say through a smiling face though deep down she was scared. Then something surprising happened. The frog started to blush. They croaked a soft "Thank you" before hopping away. Toriel was right. There is a good side to the monsters. Toriel looked at her fondly. Frisk smiled at her and Toriel took this as an approving gesture of kindness. She looked so happy at that moment.

They finally started carrying on after they shared a few kind words with each other. After the room where they had seen what Toriel called a Froggit there was another one of those stone looking signs. It read "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Then it started making sense of the curved paths on the floor of the previous room. They were the path needed to take for the room up ahead, which was full of spikes. Frisk was nervous about the puzzle but Toriel grabbed her hand and smiled at her as she walked through the spikes to reveal that they are magic. The path was of spikes that were not really there but only an illusion. Though, Frisk couldn't say the same about the rest of the spikes that weren't path, so she did her best to avoid them. "Puzzles seem a bit dangerous right now, you should get the hang of them first.".

As they carried on to the next room Toriel did something unexpected. "My child, Frisk, you have done very well thus far and I am very proud of you. Though, I must ask something of you that may be difficult. Walk to the end of this room by yourself." After saying this Toriel sped down the corridor. Frisk was confused. Did Toriel leave her? Frisk started walking the way Toriel went. Once she got to the end of the room there was a pillar, and Toriel came out from behind it.

"My child, please do not be frightened. I did not leave you. Thank you for trusting me. This was a test for your independence. I must leave you alone for a bit. Please do not leave this room. It is too dangerous for you to go out alone. Here is a self phone that has my number programmed into it. If you need me call, okay? Frisk was sad and she loved Toriel so very much. Even after being with her for such a short period of time. She felt daring. Frisk responded, "Okay.. Mom"


	2. The Cute Little House In The Ruins

**Chapter Two | The cute little house in the ruins.**

 **Author's Notes**

This is the second chapter in my Undertale saga. I'm just trying to get better at writing with this first fanfic, but then i'll take on a greater challenge. Anyways hope you all enjoy.

Toriel looked at Frisk surprised by being called " _Mother_ ". It had been a long time since anyone had called her that. She started blushing. "Thank you Frisk. You calling me that means more to me than you know." A long time ago Toriel's son was killed while taking his adoptive human sister to her home village after absorbing her soul. Her last wish before dying was that she the flowers at her village again, and he did that for her but at the high price of his life.

Frisk went up and hugged Toriel as she left. Toriel told her once again to stay here and wait for her return. Though Frisk continued on a few minutes after Toriel left out of loneliness. There was a Froggit waiting outside the door. He asked her kindly to spare the monsters she fought. Frisk nodded with understanding. The room was scattered with red leaves and moss hung from the walls. There were two ways to go now. Frisk checked the door to the left of where she came in first. Inside there were fountains and a bowl saying "Take one", and inside the bowl were little candies called Monster Candies. They tasted so sweet when she tried one. She so badly wanted another but the bowl said to only take one so she listened.

After leaving the candy room she decided to check the other room. Inside was a hole, shaft looking thing in the wall, and the ground was wet and didn't look safe to walk on but she had to try. She tried walking across and it caved in. She fell though she didn't scream. There wasn't a point. She knew she would survive. She was determined to survive. When she arrived at the bottom there were two shafts. She expected the one closest to where she fell to take her right back up to where she started so she would have to fall down again. She decided to take the other one. Climbing up the slippery shaft was difficult, though Frisk made it up in the end after falling back down once or twice.

After Frisk got up she realized she made the right choice. She was on the other side of the wet ground. She felt accomplished. She strode off into the next room. She then felt her phone buzz. It was Toriel calling, so Frisk picked up.

"Hello?", Toriel asked and Frisk guessed this meant she had to talk. Toriel couldn't exactly see her nodding her head over the phone. "Hi." Toriel then asked "For no reason in particular which do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Frisk didn't expect this odd question. Frisk had actually never tried either of them. Her mother would not allow her to eat such things. She told Toriel this. "Oh.. you poor thing. Do not worry about my question then." She quickly hung up. _That was odd_.

Frisk found a pressure plate and a rock in the next room. Also the same default looks of the rest of the rooms. More moss and purple brick. Ahead of her was some more spikes. She assumed putting the rock on the pressure plate removed them. Her theory was correct after she pushed the rock over. After crossing the spikes she found another wet floor puzzle. She tried to be careful when stepping on it but to no avail it gave out underneath her just as the last did. She was in a different room. There was a lot of red leaves all of the place. Where there was not leaves it looked like a path, but there was another stone sign thing. It read, "Please do not step on the leaves." Frisk didn't step on the leaves though she looked at the leaves for a long time memorizing their twits and turns. She soon had a map of the path she needed to take for above in her head.

It was easier for her to get up this shaft. She was getting used to these types of things. Though now that she had the map in her head she followed it along the wet ground. She made it through without falling. She grinned to herself quite content with her smart actions. She was growing more confident going through the ruins. After going off to the next room she found herself in an area very much like the rock and pressure plate one. Only this time there was three rocks. She pushed the first two onto their pressure plates, but something unexpected happened with the third one. It... talked? "WOAH there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?" She tried talking back to the rock. "Could you please move over for me Mr... Rock?" "HMM... I guess I could, just for you though pumpkin." She smiled brightly at the rock but it quickly went away when the rock only moved three inches. She tried talking to it again. "Could you please move over a bit more Mr. Rock?" The rock made some grumbling noises "Alrighty, how's this?" The rock moved in the wrong direction and Frisk was fighting the urge to giggle. "No, no. That is the wrong direction. Could you please move onto that?" She pointed at the pressure plate. "You're giving me a real work out." Frisk smiled as the rock moved onto the pressure plate and the spikes went down.

After encountering the nice rock Frisk went down a corridor to find herself in a rectangular room. There was a patch of more red leaves, but this time there was a ghost lying down on it. He kept saying "ZzZzZzzzzZZZzzzzZzzZZZz..." pretending to be asleep. Frisk didn't want to be rude but she decided to push the ghost over. As soon as she did she felt the still awkward pull of her soul from her body as the ghost entered a fight with her. He looked sad and she felt bad so she decided to cheer for him. After this the ghost sent acidic tears at her. Which Frisk thought was a bit sad instead of scary. She dodged them all with ease. She cheered him on again. She felt him getting happier. The ghost didn't even give an attack that time. She cheered him on one final time to give him enough courage to try something. "hey... watch this..." Frisk was curious by the ghost's sudden talking. She watched him use his attack tears to make a top hat shape on his head. "do you like it..." Frisk giggled and said "Yes!" She suddenly felt her soul returning to her. "wow... I came out here to be all alone and I met someone nice... oh.. i'm rambling... my name is Napstablook by the way... good bye..." Frisk liked the ghost and hoped to see him again as she waved good bye to him. He just disappeared though he was a ghost after all.

When she went across where the ghost had once lain she found two doors. She decided to head straight first. Inside she found two spider webs and a sign that read "Spider Bakery, all profit goes to real spiders!" Frisk didn't have enough gold to buy anything though she left 3 pieces there saying she didn't have enough for an actual pastry, but she'd love to donate. The spiders insisted on giving her a pastry anyway, and refused saying she wouldn't take something that she hadn't fully paid for, but the spiders were like brick walls so she took the pastry and said "Thank you so much" to the spiders. She then went through the other door.

In the other room there were three Froggits talking to each other so she decided not to interrupt. Then Toriel called, so she answered once more. "Hello? It's me Toriel of course and I just wanted to tell you that it has been a while and my house is quite messy. I was not expecting to have company. Also, feel free to pick things up but make sure you have room for other things because one day you might find something you want and end up not having room for it. Anyways, good bye my child!" Toriel hung up. _Hmmm..._ Frisk thought to herself. Toriel sure was an interesting person and Frisk loved her for it.

When Frisk went into the next room she saw another stone sign. It read, "There is only one button". There were lots of those wet patchy holes in the floor that usually meant there was a room under she guessed she had to go through them to find the button. It was a long process, but Frisk found Napstablook in one of them and they said Hello to each other before she moved on and found the switch. Which, of course, once again brought down the spikes blocking her way. She found a new room with different colored levers and another stone sign. The sign read "The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in prospective." Frisk continued on to the next room to find it was full of more colored levers only the spikes were up on the door this time. She found a stone sign that read "Flip the blue switch!". She found the blue switch behind one of the pillars in the room. The spikes went down so she continued on to find more levers and another stone sign that said "Flip the red switch!" The red switch was easily spotted besides a pillar in the room. The next spikes went down. There was another room with colored levers and a stone sign. Even though the puzzles were easy Frisk was growing tired of these rooms. She wanted a rest, but she was determined to keep going. The sign read "Press the green switch!" The green switch was behind the second pillar she found in the room. The spikes went down and she trucked on!

Finally there was a room with something other than levers. Maybe she was getting close? There were green leaves and purple flowers across the ground, and a cross roads. She decided to go straight first. In the room she entered she found a Froggit. "Don't tell anyone I told you, but I just saw Toriel come out of this room carrying groceries. I didn't talk to her since most of us are intimidated by her." When she went in to the next room she hoped to find Toriel, but all she found was a balcony with a toy knife on it. She thought about the knife _Should I really keep it? I don't want to hurt people._ Though something deep inside of her told her that one day she would need a weapon whether she liked it or not, so she took the knife and threw out her pathetic weapon that was a stick. There was something else that surprised her on the balcony. _Wind_. She just sat there for a few moments loving the wind, but knew it was time to go.

She returned back to the crossroads and went the other way. There was more red leaves scattering across the ground. Inside the room was a dead looking tree, a cute little purple house, and then she heard a familiar voice. _Toriel_! She ran to the voice and hugged Toriel so tight. Toriel looked both happy and confused. "My child? Are you hurt? How did you get here on your own? Well that doesn't really matter now come along Frisk. I want to show you something." Toriel walked into the purple house. Before Frisk could follow she saw anohter one of those glowing stars. Frisk reached out to touch it. She was filled with a strong sense of purpose and a need to move on. Toriel had already gone inside so she followed.

"I made you a Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie. I have a feeling you'll love it." Frisk had a feeling she would love it too. "It's still cooling right now so I want to show you something." Frisk followed Toriel curiously into a hall with doors. They stopped in front of the first one. "This is your room now. I hope you like it. Oh my.. is something burning? I'll be right back." Frisk was stunned. She knew she couldn't stay in the ruins forever. She needed fresh air and it was claustrophobic being cramped up in the little ruins. She wanted to explore the rest of the underground. Frisk decided to wait a bit to tell Toriel of this though. She didn't want to hurt her adoptive mother's feelings. Frisk explored the room and found different signs of life and figured that they belonged to Toriel's former son Asriel who had died. She didn't like these types of thoughts tainting her mind, so she got into the bed and was out like a light.

When she woke up, she found a plate of pie on the floor of the bedroom. She smiled and took the pie. It was delicious. Instantly her favorite dessert. She also felt energized. She really needed that rest. She decided to look for Toriel and she found her in a sitting area. "Hello, my child. I didn't expect you to wake up so early over your long journey over here. Would you like to hear an exciting fact about snails?" Frisk shook her head. Now was the time to tell Toriel. Frisk didn't want to live in lies. Toriel looked a bit sad. Frisk spoke "Mom... i'm so sorry but I can't stay here cramped in the ruins. I want to adventure the rest of the underground and get back to the surface to feel fresh air again." Toriel looked a bit impatient as she said "I will be right back, do not follow me." Frisk followed her anyway. She felt the need to. She went down the stairs in the main room and found Toriel in a corridor. "This leads to the exit of the ruins. I am going to destroy it. Do not try to stop me." Frisk was unnerved. Had Toriel been like Flowey all along? Secretly evil? She followed Toriel down the corridor. She stopped and said "Please go back to your room. Do you not understand? **He** will kill you **Asgore** will kill you. He is the king of all monsters. He will kill you to get the final soul to free our people and break the barrier forcing us to be imprisoned, but this is wrong. His methods are not right. You must not go Frisk. I can't let another child die. She continued down the corridor but Frisk followed, Determined. They reached the door. Toriel started to look sad and said "If you truly wish to leave prove you are strong enough to survive." Frisk was surprised when she felt the now familiar feeling of her soul leaving her body. Toriel had entered a fight with her.

She would not hurt Toriel. Never. No matter how many fireballs she hurled at Frisk, she kept dodging. She kept sparing Toriel until Toriel looked like she was about to cry. Frisk ran up to her and hugged her and Toriel finally said "I understand I cannot keep you in here forever. You will get lonely like me. You may go but when you do, do not turn back."

Toriel hugged Frisk and returned back down the corridor. Frisk was on her own now as she went through the door.


	3. The Skeleton Brothers

**Chapter 3 | The Skeleton Brothers**

 **Authors Note**

I've had some support over very little amounts of time. Thank you. I know my writing isn't really good, but thanks and I still plan on continuing this to the end. Also I decided to do a bit of a longer chapter.

After Toriel walked back to her home Frisk was sad. She was alone now. Though she refused to cry. Frisk would not cry. She was determined to make it. Frisk entered the archway that Toriel had previously been guarding only a few mere minutes ago. Inside was a corridor that seemed to go on forever. She walked along it and noticed the floor getting ligher shades of magenta. When the floor was finally very light she came across another archway. She went in only to find another room that looked like the room where she had first met Flowey. Then came his high pitched squeak.

"Clever. Veryyyy clever", he was looking at Frisk with a knowing, sly face. "You think you're really smart don't you?" Frisk was confused. She didn't understand what he meant so she continued to listen to his rant. "In this world, it's **Kill Or Be Killed**. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person." There was that face again. That evil, happy grin that she never wanted to look at again. She felt that single face could stare into her soul. Frisk didn't know what Flowey was capable of, so he probably could. "Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let me inherit the power to control it." Frisk gasped inside. Flowey knew. Flowey knew what she could do. Flowey knew she could reset. Flowey knew she could load. Frisk knew just from those words that Flowey knew and he'd just been hiding it.

Frisk thought back to something. _Toriel killed me. Just once though, but I thought it was the end. Some how I loaded back to that star. Toriel didn't remember. Only I did. I was confused at the time as to how I was alive, but I realized I brought myself back somehow using the star thingy. I knew I'd have to be on the lookout for more of those. Did anyone else remember, besides... me and Flowey?_

Flowey broke her train of thought as he was, what sounded like screeching, "I am the price of this world's future. Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." Then, she wanted the sly grin that could see into her soul back because what he did just now was **VERY** unpleasant. His face turned into almost that of an angry clowns, and erupted from his petals with sharp teeth laughing. His laugh wasn't too pleasant either, but he soon disappeared into the ground as if he was never there at all. Frisk was worried that the little flower was up to something sinister but decided she better save that for another day. There was another arched door behind where Flowey was and it was time for her to go through.

When Frisk got through the door it was freezing cold. _Good thing she decided to wear a sweater before tumbling into Mount Ebott_ Frisk thought sarcastically. She soon saw the cause of the cold. It was snowing, snowing underground. After all of the things she had seen, she didn't know why this surprised her. There was a makeshift path so she followed it. There was an old branch on the ground. She stepped on it to test, and it was as hard as a rock from the cold. So she continued walking down the path. She suddenly heard a loud snap from behind her. She turned around and the hard as a rock branch wasn't so hard as a rock anymore. Something was up. She started going a bit faster. She heard a swoosh behind her but she kept going up to a bridge with bars. She was trapped, and that's when she heard someone walking up to her from behind.

Her heart was racing, but she decided to stay calm. "Human", an unfamiliar male voice said though she continued facing the bridge. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk slowly turned around more out of politeness than fear. There was a person in the shadows who stuck (his she guessed from the voice) hand out. Frisk reached out slowly and took it. A whoopie cushion went off.

"heh hehe he, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Frisk giggled a bit. In front of her was a rather plump looking skeleton in a blue hoodie. The hoodie had fur along the top, and he was wearing slippers. "heh heh Anyways, you're a human right?" Frisk nodded "That's hilarious." His reply was strange but unique to her. Frisk liked the plump skeleton. "I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." Frisk felt it was time to say her name. "Frisk", she stated plainly. "That's a nice name, but i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. I don't really care about capturing anybody though, but my brother, Papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic. "Hey, actually I think that's him over there. I have an idea, go through this gate thingy." Frisk gave him a confused look. "Yeah, go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." With surprise she slipped right through. She smiled at Sans who smiled right back. They continued walking to a rectangular sort of plaza with a random lamp, and a mini house thing.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp, and remember stay still." The lamp really was conveniently shaped because it was the exact shape of Frisk. She then realized a problem. To Papyrus, who was coming from straight ahead of her, he viewed her as right next to the lamp instead of behind it. She cast a worried glance at Sans from behind the lamp, and he winked at her. She remembered to stay still as Papyrus came.

"Sup bro?", Sans said almost sounding bored. "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Frisk could already tell that Papyrus was very loud and energetic, and she was having trouble trying to keep from giggling. She had to stay still. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!" Frisk guessed his station is what she called a mini house thing earlier. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus' mini rant was over and Frisk thought that it was Sans' turn. "Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Frisk was on the verge of howling with laughter. "NO! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION, AND I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" Frisk was still struggling to contain her laughter, but she learned something knew about Papyrus. He had big dreams and she could tell nobody could talk him out of them. He was determined. "Maybe this lamp will help you." Frisk's laughter got uncontrollable over the two funny skeleton brothers. She started giggling out loud but was relieved when it was drowned out by Papyrus' yelling. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND SLACK OFF! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Frisk didn't think this argument was ever going to stop and that she was going to have to stay a motionless lamp statue forever. "Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. _A skele-ton._ " Sans winked at his brother who Frisk thought might explode if he didn't calm down. "SANS!" Papyrus was a bit angered. "Come on, you're smiling." She thought he had just started up another argument, but Papyrus let it slide. "I AM AND I HATE IT! * _sigh*_ WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION." Sans started grinning and Frisk knew what was coming. "Wow sounds like you're really working yourself _down to the bone_." He winked again. "UGH.. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK PUT A LITTLE MORE... _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEH" Papyrus then took off after his puzzles.

"Okay, you can come out now." Frisk came out and sat on the ground. "Being a lamp is exhausting", she said with a wink, "I couldn't stop fighting the urge to laugh at your argument." Sans winked at Frisk and they both laughed for a bit. Then he asked, "I hate to bother you, but would you be able to do a favor for me?" Frisk nodded a yes so Sans continued, "My brother has been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. He couldn't hurt a fly. Anyways are you up to it kiddo?" Frisk smiled at him and nodded. She really wanted to meet more people and she could start by talking to Papyrus. "Thanks a million, kid. I'll be waiting up ahead."

Frisk was on her way to the exit and when she turned around to say cya to Sans he was gone. No sound, no good bye, nothing. Just poof, he was there, then he wasn't. That was pretty odd to Frisk. Well, she let it slide because of all the other strange things she saw in the underground. It wasn't really something new to her. In any case, she thought it was time to continue on. When she did there was a crossroads, and a box. Curiously, she looked inside the box. Inside the box was a tough glove. She replaced the tough glove with her toy knife as a weapon, and put the toy knife in the box. She then went up to the left of where she came in. There was a river and a fishing rod in the ground. The line was in the water, so she reeled it in. Attached to the end was a photo of a monster and a note that said "Call me! Here's my number!" Frisk decided that it would be best not to call the unknown monster, and she put the line and its contents back into the water. She quickly ran off to the other path just in case the monster showed up.

When she down the path she saw Sans and Papyrus. They seemed to be talking about Undyne, whoever that is, until she showed up. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN?" Since she thought it would be a good idea to make a first impression she smiled at Papyrus who was grinning ear to ear. "uh... actually, I think that's a rock" Frisk turned around to see that there was indeed a large rock along the path. "OH.." Papyrus seemed disappointed. "Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" She moved a bit to show she wasn't inanimate. "OH MY GOD!" He started whispering to Sans, but she could still hear. "IS... IS... THAT A HUMAN?" Sans seemed fully aware that she could hear. "yes" Then came the yelling again. "OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" He cleared his throat, trying to be professional even though it was obvious he was so excited. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHHEHEHEHEH" Papyrus started running off again obviously excited.

Frisk giggled a bit. She could already tell Papyrus had a kind soul. "Well, that went well. Don't sweat it kid. I'll keep an _eyesocket_ out for ya." He winked at her once again. He seemed to have a lot of cheesy but funny jokes. She smiled happily at him. She really liked both of the skeleton brothers and knew it would work out in the end. "Thanks, Sans." Frisk didn't talk much, not even to her real mother. In fact she really hated talking up there on the surface. Kids would bully her, and her mother obviously was no help. Though, down here, she liked talking. No one was mean to her. Well, not counting Flowey. "No problem kiddo." He started walking away, but Frisk charged him and wrapped her arms around him in embrace. He jumped and his left eye blazed blue. She caught him off guard. His eye intimidated her, but she didn't let go of him. His eye stopped glowing and he returned the embrace. "You're a good kid, don't let that change. I can already tell you'll make it through the underground." She let go of him. He smiled warmly, and walked to catch up with Papyrus.

Frisk continued on in the direction the two skeleton brothers went. There was another station like the one she saw earlier, and some pine trees along the side of the path. She notices that the station has words written on it in all capitals. Obviously written by Papyrus. It reads "YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER... I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)" She started laughing at this. Papyrus was really determined to make his dreams come true. She gave the station another look, smiled and continued walking. There was another station. It was much better crafted than the last one. She stopped in her tracks when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things." She could see him at the edge of her peripheral vision. He was a large dog man with a dog treat sticking out of his mouth, but at least now she knew not to move. "If something **was** moving... for example a human... I'll make sure it never moves again." There it was, the familiar pull at her chest. The dog entered a battle with her. She knew what to do, though. She was going to stay still. The dog swung his blade. She stiffened, but the blow never came. The dog couldn't see her, so he missed. _He is a dog so..._ Frisk decided to pet him. "WHAT!? I'VE BEEN PET?!" She thought she made a mistake since he started yelling, but she felt her soul returning to her. "S-s-s-somthing pet me. Something that isn't m-m-m-moving. I'm going to need some dog treats for this!"

The dog returned back into the station and she let out a quiet breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She wanted moving again, wanting to get out of sight before the dog came back up. She saw some burnt dog treats on the ground. _Had he been... smoking dog treats?_ Frisk giggled quietly at the thought. She didn't want the dog to hear her though, so she hurried along.

She soon found Sans and waved to him. "Hey, kiddo. I have something important to tell you." She looked at him with a curious, interested kind of look. "My brother has a very _special attack_. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." Frisk was scared. "Is your brother.. going to hurt me?" Sans looked appalled. "No no no no. You two are obviously going to end up fighting, but Papyrus has a good heart, and so do you. Talk to him. He hates fighting. Become friends with him. Sorry, but I have to go catch up to him, wish we could talk more. Cya, Frisk." Sans smiled, and Frisk returned it. "Alright. Cya, Sans."

Sans went in the direction of the dog which confused her, but she shrugged. She started walking forward, but started slipping. Looking down, she saw the cause. There was lots of ice on the ground. _I'll have to go around it._ It was another crossroads, a lot like the one she noticed a little while back. She decided to go left of where she came through. There was a snowman.. and... then... it started talking to her... "Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world, but I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveller, please... Take a piece of me and bring it very far away." Frisk knew she was already carrying the donut from the spiders, but she wanted to make the snowman happy. She took a small piece out of the middle because she didn't think he'd need it. She didn't want to accidentally kill him. His mouth pebbles grew into a smile, and she smiled back. She waved good bye, and he returned it with his stick arms.


	4. Lots of Puzzles

**Chapter 4 | Lots of Puzzles**

 **Authors Notes**

I think i'm starting to get a bit better at writing through this. Thanks for sticking with this guys. Every favorite people have given me so far makes me so happy. Keep rocking guys.

After waving good bye to the snowman Frisk took the other path. She saw Papyrus, Sans, and a square clearing with packed down snow. Of course, Papyrus was yelling again. "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT! Frisk, feeling bold decided to pipe in. "Uh, that's called sleeping." Sans pointed at her, "See! She gets it!" Sans winked at her. "EXCUSES, EXCUSES! HUMAN! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

She looked at Sans with a shocked look that said "I thought you said he wasn't dangerous!" He grinned, and made sure Papyrus wasn't looking. He then, pointed to Papyrus, then at the orb, and beckoned her to go through it. She stepped into it, and was sort of thrown back by an invisible barrier. Papyrus huffed. The orb shocked him. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She had a very sad, shocked look on her face. "ITS QUITE ALL RIGHT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN WITHSTAND ANYTHING!" Sans, still grinning, looked at his brother. "Uh, I think she's supposed to hold the orb Paps." Papyrus looked at the orb. "OH." Papyrus went to the side of the puzzle and went through, then made a left, then another left, and finally he was where Frisk was. He gave her the orb. "HOLD THIS, PLEASE." He, then went back to where his brother was standing. There was now Papyrus foot-prints in the snow marking the path to go.

"YOU MAY PROCEED, HUMAN." While still holding the orb, she started walking across the Papyrus foot-prints.

She was at the end and Sans was grinning while Papyrus looked shocked. Sans obviously saw the foot-prints too while his brother was more oblivious. "INCREDIBLE, YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY. IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS. YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEHEHEHEH!" And Papyrus was off running again. _Oh no. A puzzle designed by Sans? He loves joking around, but I know he's smarter than he acts._ "Thanks, my brother seems like he's having fun." Frisk nodded, "I can tell. He has a lot of energy for someone who thinks night isn't for sleeping."Sans smiled mischievously, and went off after his brother.

Frisk continued on the way the brothers went. In this new place there was a wooden bridge, and a bunny man with a food cart. He looked sad. "I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." The bunny man reminded her of Papyrus a bit. His ears perked up and he smiled from ear to ear. "OH! A CUSTOMER! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? Its the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15 gold!" Frisk didn't want to dissapoint the Nice Cream man, so she nodded. He looked ready to explode with joy. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!"

With the Nice Cream guy happy, she continued across the bridge. There was a giant snowball that she could push across some more patted down snow. Sort of like the snow at the electricity maze. When she pushed it, it began to slowly get smaller. _Is this a game?_ She pushed it across the patted down snow barely missing some ice. She saw a hole with a flag sticking out of it like in golf. She quickly pushed it in before the snowball melted, then smiled at her achievement.

After completing the game she realized she was at yet another crossroads. She decided to go the way that was nearest to the way she came. There were two stations much like the one that the previous dog had. There was also a sign in between that read, "SMELL DANGER RATING. Snow Smell – Snowman. White Rating. Can become yellow rating. Unsuspicious Smell – Puppy. Blue Rating. Smell of rolling around. Weird Smell – Humans. Green Rating. Destroy at all costs.

Frisk shivered at the last one, but decided it was best to carry on. She took the other path. She saw Papyrus and Sans again. There was also some more patted down snow in the shape of a rectangle with a piece of paper in the middle. "HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR... SANS! WHERES THE PUZZLE!?" Sans grinned. "It's right there. On the ground. Trust me. There's no way they can get passed this one."

Confused, Frisk went up to the paper and looked at it. It read, "Monster Kids Word Search." She'd only been looking at it for 5 seconds and she'd already found half the words. She raised an eyebrow at Sans. He was obviously fighting the urge to laugh as loud as he can. Frisk smiled and walked up to them. "SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Now Frisk was fighting the urge to laugh as hard as she could. "Whoops. Knew I should have used today's crossword instead." Papyrus was fuming making it harder for both of them to keep quiet. "WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." Frisk was laughing now. She gave up. "What, really dude? That's easy-peasy word scramble. That's for _baby bones_." Papyrus looks like he has had enough of his brother at the moment. "UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE. WHICH IS HARDER, JUNIOR JUMBLE OR CROSSWORD." Frisk, realizing she's being asked a question, struggled to contain her laughter to answer. She has never heard of Junior Jumble before, but she knows she's good at word scramble from when she'd play it at the community library when she was younger. "Crossword." She stated, still giggling. "YOU BOTH ARE WEIRD. NYEH HEHHEHEHH" Looking very excited and happy, Papyrus ran off again. Sans winked at her, still smiling, and went off after his brother once again.

Walking on the path once again, she found a table with a plate of spaghetti, and a note from Papyrus on top. It read, "HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU. YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WONT REALIZE YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEH HEHEH -Papyrus

Frisk giggled at Papyrus' letter with too much information. She looked at the spaghetti and jabbed it with the fork that was left there. It was frozen solid. Shrugging, she left the frozen spaghetti and carried on. In the new area, there was pine trees scattered about. She started walking to the right of where she came in to find that there was something under the snow. She patted it away to find a map of the area. There was an X mark. It seemed to be located behind her and to the right after going straight a bit. She went up near to where she thought it was and thought she saw something sticking out of the snow, but before she could she recognized the feeling of her soul floating out of her being. She looked around for who was fighting her and saw another dog. Only this time, this dog seemed more dog like besides the sword, armor, and shield it was carrying. She decided to pet the dog. The dog got so excited Frisk feared it would have a heart attack, but it was the dogs turn to fight and when it did she just barely dodged. Frisk felt her soul returning to her soon after petting the dog again. Afterwards it ran off excitedly.

She smiled at the happy dog as it bounded away, and soon after went to look at what was in the snow. It was a lever. After pulling the lever she went back down to the map and looked around to see what it did. She saw spike holes in the ground and realized it sent spikes down that she didn't see before. Carrying on over the sunken spikes, she heard foot steps. She stopped, and saw two more dogs carrying axes. "What's that smell?", the first one asked sounding male. "Where's that smell?", the second one asked, sounding female. The male one spoke again, "If you're a smell...", soon backed up by the female, "Identify yoursmellf!" They started running around everywhere in the area and soon stopped looking at where she is standing. "Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... it makes me want to eliminate...", the female followed up again, "Eliminate You!"

The tug was pulling at her chest again, she knew what was coming. She didn't know what to do, so she thought about her options. _They obviously can't see me like that other dog who was smoking dog treats... The stations! That's it! They were talking about smells and that sign had smell rating. They also said weird smell which means I smell like human. So, i'll have to change that. The unsuspicious smell was puppy, and it was the smell of rolling around. I'll get wet but i'm determined to make it through._ Soon after rolling around, the dogs resniffed her. "Puppy..?", they both muttered. They swung their axes, but she dodged to the side. _They're still dogs, and it's worked so far..._ Frisk pet both of them. "Wow, pet by another Pup! Dogs can pet other dogs? Thanks weird puppy, for teaching us this lesson." They looked happy as they strode off kissing. Frisk thought it was cute, but decided to hurry along. She couldn't keep the skeleton brothers waiting too long now, could she.

After walking a bit she found a strange puzzle with a sign next to it, and some spikes blocking the way. The sign read, "Turn every X into an O. Then press the button." The puzzle had rocks in the form of a capital I. In the crevices of I were X's which she guessed were magic. She tested it and when she stepped on it, it turned into an O. _Yep, magic._ She soon did the same with the other one, then pressed the button. The spikes went down and she saw Papyrus on the other side. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" _What does he.._ Then it hit her. _OH. The spaghetti._ "I left it there." He looked a bit sad, but it turned into a smile. "REALLY? WOWIE.. YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME-COOKED PASTA JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME? FRET NOT, HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH" And, again, he ran off. Frisk felt like she was finally making friends with the tall skeleton. She was just now realizing that he looks nothing like his brother. He's taller, and skinnier, and well he's got a big heart. Not that Sans doesn't. He obviously does, but Papyrus is different. His heart is golden, much like Frisk."

After continuing on the path again, she found Papyrus with another X and O puzzle, though, this one was a bit bigger and more complex. "HUMAN! HMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NO WHERE AROUND! I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS, WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF. I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Papyrus looked absolutely stumped by the puzzle so Frisk gave it a go. It was very easy. She just had to solve it from a different side, and it did, indeed, look exactly like Papyrus' face. "WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP.. INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH HEH HEHHEH HEHHEH" Off he went, only this time, he walked away instead of running.

She continued on, but she didn't have to go far. She soon found Sans and Papyrus at what she guessed was the next puzzle. It was a square on the ground with all different shades of gray tiles. Next to it was a square, metal box with butttons and levers on it. "HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC, THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TI-" _Oh my god. There must be so many colors. How will I remember all of this?! This puzzle seems impossible, and dangerous at that._ She gaped at Sans, and seeing her distress he just winked. He was up to something. She then heard Papyrus' voice come back into tune as she realized he asked her something. "What was that last part?" She didn't want him to say everything all over again so that was all she could come up with to answer whatever he said. "I SAID DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT?" Frisk nodded, trusting that Sans had something planned. "GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING! THIS PUZZLE.. IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! ONCE I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL CREATE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH... GET READY!"

As he pulled the lever, all of the tiles begin to change color until they rested on two colors. Red and pink. One red was parallel to the other and the pink was in the middle. Sans was obviously having a lot of trouble with not laughing. Papyrus looked ready to explode. She wasn't listening so all she knew was the red was impassable. She stepped on the pink to test what it did, a bit afraid, only to realize that it did absolutely nothing. Papyrus wobbled away as she walked across with ease. Sans grinned and held up a wrench that he'd been concealing behind his back.


	5. Memories Awaken

**Chapter 5 | Memories Awaken**

 **Author's Notes**

Geez, I'm starting to realize just how short I'm making these chapters. Lets see if I can kick it up a notch, shall we?

Frisk gaped at him. "How... what did you do?" He grinned mischievously, "I used to work for the old royal scientist. This machine wasn't hard to tamper with." He started to notice her shivering from rolling around to smell like a puppy earlier. "Geez, kid. You aren't going to last long out here shivering cold and wet like that." He started pulling off his blue jacket and held it out for her. Underneath was a gray t-shirt. "No, I can't take that you'll need it, but thanks for the offer." He grinned warmly. "It's nice you care about me kiddo, but you're going to end up getting frostbite out here like that. Also, i'm a skeleton. I have no body heat. I don't need the coat. Please just take it. I don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes were pleading. He obviously cared for her, so she took the coat and put it on. It was a bit too big for her, but it was cozy and warm. She stopped shivering, comforted by the jacket's warmth. She hugged him. He jumped, once again, but his eye didn't blaze blue this time. He trusted her, and she liked that.

They stood there hugging for a bit, but she finally pulled away. "Thanks, Sans." She smiled at him. She was starting to think of the skeleton sort of as an older brother. "Don't mention it, kiddo. I'll see you up ahead." He went in the direction Papyrus went earlier, and soon after Frisk followed. Once she had walked a bit she saw a snow dog with a long neck and its head had fallen off. There was also another dog station next to it. There didn't seem to be much else so she continued on. There was another X and O puzzle, and a crossroads up ahead. She took the path first since it was open. At the end of it there was a snow Papyrus and a snow lump with Sans written on it. After admiring the snow art she quickly solved the X and O puzzle with ease even though it was much bigger than the other ones. Finishing the puzzle made a bridge appear so she could continue, but after crossing the bridge there was a cave looking thing. It was entirely ice inside so she slipped all the way through and came out with a lot of snow on her head. _Really glad that I let Sans give me his jacket earlier._

There was another crossroads. She went right of the way she came in. The path lead downwards and went right. Frisk could see the wall of where she had just been standing a few moments ago. There was a lot of holes with white glowing dots that would disappear and reappear. She felt her soul leaving her body once more at the familiar tug of something fighting her. She looked around and saw a monster that almost looked like a deer. The only difference was it's antlers ended in trees and its mouth was sideways. Sort of a slit down it's face. Frisk felt shivers, but soon realized the monster was distressed. There was a lot of random things hanging off of it. The monster stood on four feet so she didn't think they could take the stuff off themselves. She slowly started to take the items off of the monster. They seemed to grow happier with each item you took off.

Pretty soon the monster now fully had all of the items off of it, and to Frisk's surprise, it could talk, "Ah, that is much better. Thank you, human." She could feel her soul return as the monster trotted away. She soon spotted a door in the direction of the way she had been heading before the monster came up to her. She decided to take a look.

When she went into the door it seemed like a whole other world. There was one path that lead up to another door and a platform. There was no way off the path. Just an invisible barrier and darkness. There was also lots of white things flying around that reminded her of Flowey's bullets. She shivered at the memory and went up to the door. Beside the door were four mushrooms that squeaked and started to glow when she touched them, though the door was locked. Something about the door filled her with a presence that it would not be opening, ever. A soft voice in the back of her mind told her that there was a cost to open the door. The room its self was full of magic. She could feel it. It gave her two different feelings. She wanted stay and wanted to run at the same time.

She decided to pick what was in between. She started walking peacefully out of the room, and took the other path of the crossroad. It lead to a bunch of snow poffs, and a very small dog house. She found some gold in one of the snow poffs, and continued along the path, but stopped. There was one more snow poff, but a snail emerged from it. Then a head too. There was a puppy in the snow poff. _It looks so cute with it's soft snowy fur._ It soon yipped at Frisk, and grew taller, _**Much,**_ taller. The puppy wasn't a puppy anymore. It was holding a spear and had a giant suit of armor on. How they managed to be under that snow poff, she had no idea, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. The problem was that she felt her soul leaving her body once more, and that this giant dog was fighting her. _You have_ _ **got**_ _to be kidding me._ While sighing audibly, she started to think of how to approach the dog without actually inflicting harm upon it. _Hm... it is standing a bit of a ways away, so..._ Frisk beckoned for the dog to come closer to her. It bounded up to her happily and licked her face. She started giggling at the friendly dog, and pet it. The dog playfully pat it's paws in the dirt, though, she knew it was their turn to strike. The dog started to swing the spear at Frisk, who was barely managing to dodge. The dog clipped her arm at one point when she just barely made it away from its swing whole. Her left arm was bleeding a crimson red. The cut was a bit deep, and hurt a lot. Though, the cut was in her left arm, and she was right handed, so she wouldn't use the arm as much giving it some space to heal.

When the dog was done swinging, Frisk started to play with it. She threw a snowball for it to fetch and it brought back a mound of snow. She laughed a bit and the dog looked pleased with itself. She started petting the dog, and she felt her soul returning to her as the dog sat down in the armor. The dog, then did something that caught her off guard. It hopped out of it's suit of armor and licked her. It was indeed a puppy after all. She smiled as she let the dog lick her. It backed away and she knew it had to go. Hiding her disappointment she waved good bye to the dog as it jumped back into its suit of armor, and walked away. She suddenly realized how much blood was coming out of the cut. She felt a bit dizzy, but decided to put that aside.

Up ahead, she saw a large bridge. She walked towards it and saw Sans and Papyrus at the end. After walking on the bridge a bit, she stopped when Papyrus started talking. "HUMAN!", he finally noticed that she was wearing Sans' coat, and that he wasn't wearing one. "SANS. WHY IS THE HUMAN WEARING YOUR COAT? YOU ALMOST NEVER TAKE THAT THING OFF. IN FACT, YOU NEVER TAKE THAT THING OFF." Sans looked at Papyrus suddenly serious, "She was cold. If I hadn't given it to her, she would have frozen to death before she even made it here. That sweater she was wearing wasn't going to keep her warm forever. It was soaking wet." Papyrus looked stunned at his brother's sudden mature nature. "OH... OKAY...", he just barely managed to stutter. "WELL, IN ANY CASE. HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL, AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" What Frisk then saw chilled her down to the bone. She didn't know Papyrus could be so.. cruel was the only word she could think of to describe this. There was a spiked ball on a chain, two pointy spears, a pipe with fire coming out of it, a cannon, and a dog tied to a rope. All aimed at her. She looked at Sans with a look that could freeze water. He grinned, as usual, and mouthed "Just watch." _Did he rig this one too...?_ She sure hoped he did. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

Frisk closed her eyes awaiting the blow, knowing not even she could get through this, but realized it never came. Then she heard Sans' voice and opened her eyes. "Well, whats the holdup?" _Did Sans do something to it? No, he couldn't have because Papyrus never said any word to start it like he said._ Then it hit her. _Oh my god, he doesn't want to hurt me, and Sans knew he wouldn't from the beginning. How did I not see it before? He's visibly sweating, and he looks like he's having an inner battle with himself. I don't know how I could have thought that this kind skeleton could ever actually hurt me severely._ "HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Awkward silence filled the air, but Sans broke it. "Uh, that doesn't look very activated." Frisk looked at him to see something new on his face. He was smiling, but not with laughter. He was looking proudly at his brother because of his determination, and kindness. Frisk smiled at him, and he felt her gaze because his eyes shifted to her. He blushed a bright blue realizing that she saw his proud look at his brother. _These two are absolutely adorable._

"WELL, THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" He mutters under his breath, though Frisk can still hear it because of Papyrus' loud personality, "PHEW." Sans obviously heard it too because his proud gaze soon was back on his brother. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH... HEH?" He ran off before he could be questioned of his actions. Suddenly, very aware of the bridges wobbling, she hurried across to Sans.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Sans blushed an even brighter blue than before. "Don't be shy of that look Sans. There was so much love in it. I could see it. You were so proud of him when he didn't start that thing." She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, kiddo, but you know.. I saw the look in your eyes too." Now it was Frisk's turn to blush a bright red. "It's good to know you care about him too. Almost as much as I do.", He winked at her, but she knew he didn't have to. She understood that no one could care about Papyrus more than Sans. She smiled. She didn't know what triggered it, what set it off, possibly her eyes, but Sans looked at her and blushed again. She knew instantly what he was thinking. He saw the proud and caring gaze in her eyes set on him. "I care about you too, Frisk." They were silent for a while both gazing into the ground, thinking... but Frisk soon broke it, "Ghee, we sure can read each other like open books can't we?" She didn't know why but Sans started laughing. It was that sort of loud contagious laugh, so soon she was laughing too, just as loud.

She didn't know how long they had been laughing, but they stopped and wiped tears from their eyes. "Yeah, I guess so, kiddo." He started smiling, and gave her the caring gaze, but then he saw it. Where the large dog had striked her. "Holy shit Frisk... I've seen a good few humans, and I know that stuff is supposed to stay inside of you." Frisk was appalled at hearing him swear and she suddenly felt dizzy. She felt her eyes closing and the next thing she knew she was falling to the ground.

 _I was at my old house with my mom. She was drunk. Really... drunk. She wouldn't stop swearing at the top of her lungs... I tried to calm her down.. but she raised her palm and I knew what was coming. She hit me so hard I fell to the floor and she started kicking me over and over.. not letting me up. I couldn't breathe. It just all went dark..._

"-re you okay? Frisk, Frisk wake up!", she opened her eyes to see Sans looking down at her as though she had died. All she remembered was passing out after hearing Sans swear. "What... happened.." She managed to choke out. Sans looked really relieved. "You passed out from blood loss. You were mumbling, and well... I might as well say it now, I could make out a lot of words. We're going to have to have a talk about that later, but in any case, I patched up that cut on your shoulder with a bit of work." She looked at her shoulder, and realized it was perfectly healed. She gave him a confused look. "Heh, don't ask, but Frisk.. that would was really... deep... I was worried you lost too much blood and died. I was really scared, but now i'm just glad you're alright. He smiled warmly, and she flung herself at him once again in embrace, but this time he didn't flinch. He just hugged her back. It was nice.

"Anyways, come on Frisk. I have something to show ya." After walking just a few steps she saw it. "Welcome to Snowdin, Frisk." She looked around, eyes wide. Snowdin was a tiny town, but it filled her with the wonderful sense of love. She didn't know why, but she started running around the town eager to see what was in it. She heard the skeleton brother laugh from behind her, and she knew at once that he wasn't going to follow her. He was going to give her space to explore. She didn't really know if she was sad or content. Maybe both?

After running around Snowdin, she met a lot of friendly people. There was also a series of places to go. There was a shop, and an inn, both run by kind bunny ladies who just so happen to be sisters. There was a Library, which on the sign was spelled "Librarby", but she could get used to that. Then there was the famous Grillby's, which was of course, owned by a flame monster named Grillby. There was also a Christmas tree with presents underneath. It also happened to be Sans' favorite place to eat. She also saw Papyrus and Sans' house. It was hard not to tell it was theirs. There were two mail boxes. One was stuffed with mail and one wasn't. The one stuffed with mail, said Sans. The other one was empty. It was Papyrus'. She felt very sorry for the skeleton, but then she saw it. Another yellow star. She went over to it, and suddenly she was filled with determination. She knew that star made her save here so that she'd sort of load here if she died.

She decided to go look through the last bit of Snowdin she hadn't looked at yet. There was a river, a few houses, and a wolf man throwing ice cubes into the river. It was an odd sight, but thats what she loved about Snowdin. After looking through Snowdin Frisk decided to take the path past the skeleton brothers how to see where it leads. When she started the path it started to become foggy.. so foggy that she could see, but she just stumbled forward until she heard a voice.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHERS PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN.. WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR... NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN, I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THATS PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Frisk was growing disappointed, but she felt her soul pull out of her chest and she was shocked. _Is he really,,, fighting me? Oh no. Sans was right. We were going to end up fighting and here it is. What did he say about his special attack? Blue means don't move... I've got this._ She kept sparing Papyrus and dodging his attacks until one hit him. She didn't know what triggered it, but she was hit with a memory as she blacked out in the snow.

 _I was at my house again. I heard my mom and someone else talking in the living room. I was around 9, the same age I am now, since that was the year I decided to run. I went out into the living room to see who see was talking to, but I forgot to cover up the bruises from my mom's beatings. To even more kill my luck, the lady happened to be from child care services. She was checking in to make sure that it was a healthy environment for a child. The lady saw me and my bruises and gasped, causing my mom to turn around. "What are those bruises from child?", the lady had asked me. My mom glared at me when the lady couldn't see. I had to come up with a lie, a convincing one. "I tripped down the stairs at a friends house and hit my head." It was the first thing that came to her mind, though she stuttered and both the lady and her mom caught it. "Sweetie, why don't you go wait and rest in your room for momma to come read you a story?" I knew what I was in for. Even the word "Sweetie" had sounded forced. The bruises had been a low form of abuse. I knew what she was really capable of. Quickly I said "Yes, Momma.", and I ran as fast as I could to my bedroom. I started thinking of what I could do to escape her wrath. I heard her and the lady fighting and finally the lady left, and I heard her coming. Fast. I tried to run, but she caught me. "You little stupid brat!" She grabbed the shoelaces that were on my dresser, and a sock. She gagged me with the sock, as she held me to the bed. Tying my wrists to the bed post. "No dinner for you, and you will be staying like that all night, you hear me?" I nodded quickly. She left me there, tied up like an animal. I knew what I was going to do the next day. I was going to run away to Mount Ebott, and disappear like all of those other kids, but even in the uncomfortable position, I started drifting off to sleep, and the memory faded._

 **Sans POV**

He couldn't stop thinking about what the kid was mumbling about. After she charged through Snowdin, he went back home still a bit shaken up by the entire thing. His phone started ringing and what he was about to hear was going to make it a lot worse. It was Papyrus, so he answered. "Sans... please.. come quick...", something was wrong and he knew it as soon as he heard Papyrus talking normally for once, "I think I did something bad... I think I... killed the human." It took him a moment to process what his brother had said. He dropped the phone, and teleported to his brother. He saw the Frisk on the ground and his heart dropped. Papyrus was crying next to her. _No no no no no not the kid please no not the kid._ Sans soon knelt down next to her too, and held her wrist, but he instantly perked up when he felt something beat. A pulse. He grabbed Papyrus, and Frisk and teleported home. "Sans.. I did that to them.. I.. I feel so horrible... Sans.." Papyrus was saying in between sobs. "Papyrus.", he had to shake his brother to get his attention. "They aren't dead Papyrus. They have a pulse, help me put them on the couch." Papyrus instantly perked up and grabbed their wrist. "You're right...", he managed to say. Still quiet out of guilt. He and Papyrus soon heaved Frisk up onto the couch. "I'll get them some water for when they wake up.. if they do..." Papyrus said between more sobs, still feeling horrible. Sans had never seen his brother like this. He was broken.

After Papyrus came back in with the water and set it on the table, Sans asked, "Papyrus what exactly happened?" Papyrus looked sad as he recounted the story. "The human and I started fighting, well I was fighting while they were dodging, and I managed to hit them. After I did their head snapped up, they clutched it, then they fell to the ground." _Thats exactly what happened when Frisk passed out before we entered Snowdin._ "Papyrus, I don't think it was your hit that knocked her out. It was something else. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to see." Papyrus had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You really think so Sans?" He sniffled. "I know so, bud." Papyrus, soon stopped crying, but it felt like they were waiting for Frisk to wake up for years. He'd been checking her pulse a lot just to make sure she wasn't dead, but just when he was about to check it again she opened her eyes.

 **Frisk POV**

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Papyrus and Sans. When they saw her open their eyes they let relief wash over their faces, and they let out long breaths as though they hadn't been breathing in ages. She then started to notice smaller details about where she was. She was on a green couch in what she assumed was brothers' house. Papyrus broke the silence. "HUMAN, I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU, AND I CALLED SANS FOR ASSISTANCE AND HE SAID YOU HAD A PULSE!" He was smiling ear to ear, well if he had ears. "Kiddo, I think its time you tell us what keeps causing you to pass out."

Frisk didn't entirely want to relive her past, but she already was with these memories, and she knew she'd feel better if she told someone. "Alright, I suppose I am ready to tell... just please promise you wont pester me about it with questions?" Both brothers promised, so she continued, "My mother was very abusive. _**Very**_ abusive. It's hard to live down as a child so young, but I eventually just had to grow up on my own. Both times that I passed out, were me reliving memories of her abusing me. What triggered it the first time by my guess is Sans swearing, and with Papyrus, i'm guessing it was someone I cared about hurting me that triggered it." Papyrus beamed. "YOU CARE ABOUT ME? HUMAN?!" She smiled. "Of course I do Papyrus, but I guess I should continue." Sans and Papyrus gaped at her as she told them what each memory was about. "Ghee, kiddo. You don't have to say anymore. We understand." Papyrus nodded. "Thanks, both of you she wrapped her arms around both of them and said "I love you two _boneheads._ " They were both blushing lightly, but they both attempted to cover it up. Sans laughed, but Papyrus started yelling again. "SANS! YOU BROKE THE HUMAN THEY ARE LEARNING FROM YOU!" Then I started laughing with Sans. Papyrus just glared at us for a bit before joining in himself.

When the laughing calmed down, Sans asked her a question that caught her off guard. "Hey, kiddo... you're practically family in our book. Would you like to live here for a while?"

 **More Author's Notes!**

Okay, now it's starting to go a bit away from the normal undertale story, and honestly. I love that about it. I am very proud of this chapter, and very excited to start writing the next one. Though, a bit nervous about getting dialogue straight out of my head. Even though I've sort of been doing that through the entire thing, just not as much as I'll need to do it now. Anyways, I think I've done that extra long chapter. Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot! I also might end up changing the way I do dialogue. I'm unsure as of now.


End file.
